Cronicas del Tiempo perdido
by Shalaralala LP
Summary: Tales con las historias que cuentan ustedes, los mortales, desde tiempos inmemoriales. Cada día nace una nueva historia, escrita por alguien y cualquiera; ésta posiblemente, será una más de esas historias fantasiosas que, con el paso del tiempo, terminan siendo olvidadas... ¡Woh! Que intenso, si quieren saber más entren y lean. Habrá NanoFate, HayaCarim y VivioEinhard.
1. Chapter 1

_Chan, chaca chaca chan chan chaca chaca chan cahan chaca chaca chan..._

_Holalala, ¿Cómo estás todos? Soy yo de nuevo, sí, con otra historia completa y absolutamente diferente a las que llevo y sí sé que debería acabar las otras primero peeero, no sé, me surgió así toda una historia en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla. _

_No sabía si hacerla con NanoFate o si dedicársela a otro anime, al principio creé yo a los personajes, pero al final ganó NanoFate (es que las amo :B) _

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**_Crónica 1: La llegada a un nuevo mundo. _**

Entrañables son las historias que se cuentan desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Cada día nace una nueva historia, escrita por alguien y cualquiera; ésta posiblemente, será una más de esas historias fantasiosas que, con el paso del tiempo, terminan siendo olvidadas.

Es difícil saber si algunas de esas cientos de historias son verídicas o no, en el mundo donde habitan los seres llamados "humanos", ésta clase de relatos no son más que el producto de la imaginación de una persona, está bien creer eso, ya que ellos no ven más allá de su entendimiento. Y ¿Cómo llevarles la contraria? ¿Cómo hacer que crean el algo a lo que son ajenos? Si los argumentos que se podrían dar para justificar una historia donde se involucran seres fantásticos y magia, no comprenden la lógica.

En épocas antepasadas esto no era así, el planeta Tierra era uno de los mundos más ricos y bastos en cuanto a magia se refería. Sin embargo, el poder que albergaba en todas sus amplias y majestuosas tierras, era demasiado para el control de los seres que lo habitaban. Tras los deseos egoístas de los que gobernaban, se desataron miles de guerras, en la cuales, muy pocos fueron los afortunados que lograron sobrevivir, tantas vidas sacrificadas, sólo para creerse merecedores de algo que jamás merecerían. Los resultados de tales actos atrases, fueron catastróficos, estaban tan cegados por la ambición de poseer más y más magia bajo su dominio que no se dieron cuenta que estaban destruyéndose mutuamente.

Los otros mundos, al ser conscientes de lo que sucedía en el planeta Tierra, llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, y se unieron con un mismo fin; pedirle a la Diosa del mundo de los cielos, sellar todo poder mágico existente y no permitir que estuviera al alcance de otro ser humano nunca más.

Y fue así, como poco a poco la magia de ser la razón por la que muchos morían, pasó a ser sólo un mito, una leyenda. Toda la magia se encuentra ahora albergada en un templo sagrado, sellado por la Diosa. Los únicos capaces de deshacer el sello, eran aquellos descendientes elegidos por la Diosa. Aparte de ellos, los cuales eran contados, sólo había una manera de entrar al templo sin ser afectado por el sello, personas con corazón sincero podían tener acceso a ésta fuente, eso había declarado la Diosa, muchos se encontraron dudosos de lo que había hecho, entonces recordaron una cosa, no existe corazón humano sincero, todos llevan la marca de los sucesos de sus antepasados, ese era su legado.

Después de estabilizar al mundo humano, y darle una nueva oportunidad, la Diosa desapareció.

Muchos creen que se fragmentó a si misma para proteger y velar por todos los mundos. Otros creen que ese fue el precio a pagar por sellar el vigoroso y opulento poder mágico. La verdad, nadie la sabe, sólo se desvaneció sin dejar designio alguno.

—"_¿Sabes? Hay algo que desde hace tiempo he querido decirte... Yo…_"

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta! —se escuchaba a alguien gritar de forma impaciente. —¡Oh vamos! No puedes ser tan dormilona. —exclamó exasperada. —¡DESPIERTA!

"_De nuevo he tenido ese extraño sueño…"_, pensaba.

—¿No te parece que estás siendo muy escandalosa? —inquirió con voz somnolienta la persona que aún yacía con los ojos cerrados en sus cómodos aposentos. —No deberías hacer tanto ruido tan temprano por la mañana, es algo muy descortés de tu parte.

—¡¿Qué?! —emitió un alarido incrédula de escuchar lo que la otra persona decía. —Ahora resulta. —se quejó, indignada. —No habría necesidad de que hiciera tanto escandalo si tú te despertaras por ti misma, o por lo menos, hicieras caso a la primera vez que te llamo. —repuso un tanto irritada.

—Uhm… Cinco minutos más. —dijo mientras seguía en la cama sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

—¡No! —obtuvo como respuesta inmediata. —Esto es increíble, eres el arcángel guardián del tiempo y eres tan perezosa. —habló con un tono sarcástico e hilarante.

—Es precisamente por eso. —dijo mientras se incorporaba, sentándose en el borde de la cama. —El cuidar el tiempo es bastante agotador.

—Entiendo. —el tono de su voz era más calmado, en especial porque lo que le había contestado tu receptora, era verdad. —No debe ser fácil para ti. —agregó con melancolía.

—No, no lo es. Pero es mi responsabilidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde entonces?

—Cerca de. . . dos mil años.

Es verdad, habían transcurrido ya dos milenios desde que a la elegida se le había otorgado el control del tiempo. Mas sin embargo, ella no logra recordar cómo fue que todo sucedió. Lo último que resguarda en su memoria, es el estar en un lugar completamente obscuro, había alguien más con ella, eso sin duda, pues aunque no fuera capaz de verla, había escuchado su voz, pues ésta le habló, otra cosa que no es capaz de recordar era sobre qué fue que hablo con esa misteriosa mujer. Así que muy a su pesar, no sabe exactamente lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

Ahora bien, como arcángel guardián del tiempo, tenía la obligación de cuidar que nada ni nadie hiciera mal uso de éste. Al desaparecer la Diosa, se crearon ciertas anomalías, por lo que fue necesario, designar a ciertas personas para proteger el balance y que no se salieran fuera de control. Una de sus muchas responsabilidades, era viajar entre los diferentes mundos donde existían portales dimensionales, esos mundos eran los que estaban conectados y que se habían unido para pedirle el deseo cumplido por la Diosa. Se dice que sólo estos siete mundos, con alta presencia de magia, son los que tienen sacerdotisas que son capaces de abrir una brecha que permite viajar por entre las dimensiones y los diferentes mundos, y la elegida era la encargada de que no hubiera inconveniente alguno con eso.

—Lady Carim, muy buenos días. —le saludaron muy cortésmente, ya que se trataba de la sacerdotisa de su mundo, a la cual todos le tenían mucho cariño y respeto.

—Buen día, Signum. —saludó a la más alta de ellas. —Debo admitir que me sorprende gratamente el que estés aquí tan temprano, Lightning. —dijo entre risas.

—Pues eso es todo gracias a mí. —alardeaba con orgullo la alta mujer de cabello rosado. —De lo contrario ella seguiría dormida y usted aquí esperándola.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. —hizo haciendo un gesto de aparente molestia. —¿Estás lista? —la pregunta iba dirigida a Carim.

—Claro que sí. —contestó. —Deberíamos partir ya.

—Si así lo deseas.

La arcángel guardián del tiempo y la sacerdotisa Lady Carim, estaban a punto de emprender un viaje hacia el mundo Belka, esto debido a la celebración del séptimo cumpleaños de la princesa, y no era una celebración cualquiera. A esa edad las primogénitas femeninas de cada familia real de los siete mundos conectados, pasaba por un ritual de purificación para convertirse en la próxima sacerdotisa de la familia.

—¡Esperen! —el grito repentino de un hombre de cabello negro las detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntaron ambas con curiosidad.

—Ten, toma esto. —le dijo a "Lightning" mientras le entregaba algo.

Ésta tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió.

—Un reloj… Pero el mío todavía funciona perfectamente bien. —le dijo confundida.

—Lo sé, pero a éste le hicieron unas mejoras que pueden serte de mucha utilidad. —dijo y se dispuso a explicarle a qué se refería. —Con el podrás viajar por los mundos con mayor facilidad sin necesidad de ir a donde se encuentre el portal, es decir, puedes hacerlo desde cualquier lugar en el que estés.

—¿No puede ser eso algo peligroso? Si alguien llegase a conseguirlo podría viajar a donde quisiera y pasaría por alto a los guardianes a las sacerdotisas.

—Los especialistas lo diseñaron tomando en cuenta eso, no son nada torpes, este reloj sólo tú lo puedes usar.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó. —Gracias, te veremos luego.

—¡Tengan un buen viaje! —dijo mientras agitaba su mano.

Un destello de luz apareció, lo cual indicaba que era hora de partir. El viajar por diferentes dimensiones y mundos es algo en verdad fascinante. Era como cruzar un enorme puente, como si en realidad no se encontraran los mundos separados.

Después un tiempo llegaron a su destino, el reino Belka.

La ceremonia ya había dado inicio, en la cual, estaban muchas personas presentes, todos le tenían una gran estima a la princesa, así que no es de sorprenderse que haya toda una multitud. Pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente cuanta fidelidad demostraban los aldeanos a sus reyes.

—Muchas felicidades, sentimos la demora. — dijo Lady Carim mientras entraban por la puerta principal.

—¡Sean bienvenidas! Y descuida, no ha pasado mucho desde que todo comenzó. — dijo la reina con amabilidad.

—La princesa luce hermosa, y es increíble cuanta gente hay allá afuera. —expresó "Lightning " con sorpresa.

—Sí, los aldeanos comparten nuestra felicidad. Debido a que somos un reino pequeño, todo mundo aquí es muy unido. —les comentó con alegría.

—Eso es bueno. —dijo. Luego se volvió hacia la pequeña rubia de ojos bicolor. —Princesa muchas felicidades por su séptimo cumpleaños. —se agachó para quedar aproximadamente a la altura de ésta.

—Gracias. — le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Por cierto, pude notar que hay mucha seguridad. —comentó Carim con curiosidad y hasta preocupación.

—Eso es porque la princesa iniciará su ritual de purificación para ser sacerdotisa, y nunca falta quien quiera hacer algo malo, así que preferimos estar prevenidos. —repuso el Rey.

Había algo en sus palabras que le decían a "Lightning" que no estaba siendo totalmente sincero, había demasiados escuadrones como para sólo querer estar prevenidos.

—Dime princesa, ¿estás asustada? —tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las acarició suavemente.

—Un poco. —contestó con una voz temblorosa.

—Descuida, estaremos aquí para protegerte. —esperaba que eso la calmara, además era verdad. Si algo llegara a suceder, cualquier cosa, ella estaría ahí para evitar que la dañaran. Ella y la pequeña princesa tenían tiempo de conocerse debido a que en una ocasión cuando estuvo de visita se cruzaron por casualidad y desde entonces la pequeña princesa había desarrollado cierta confianza y aprecio hacia ella. —Debido a que el templo es un lugar sagrado sólo podemos entrar, tú, la Reina, Lady Carim y yo.

—Ya... Ya veo.

Después de su pequeña charla, se dirigieron hacia unas ruinas antiguas, donde estaba ubicado el templo sagrado en el que se llevaría acabo la purificación.

Dicho ritual constaba de siete días, la princesa se debía mantener aislada de todo y de todos para así establecer la conexión necesaria con los elementos, principalmente con el agua y el viento.

Y así los días pasaron con tranquilidad, todo marchaba bien, más sin embargo en el séptimo día ocurrió algo que causó un tremendo caos en todo el reino.

—Princesa, ¿Qué tal va todo?— le preguntó "Lightning".

—¡Ah! Me asustaste. —exclamó. —Bien, sí, eso creo.— respondió la pequeña princesa.

—Lamento el susto… Tal vez sólo soy yo pero ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que... algo malo va a pasar. — le dijo con un tono angustiado.

—¡Pero qué dices! tranquila, nada malo pasará.— le dijo "Lightning" para tranquilizarla pero, no funcionó. —Ya has pasado el ritual de purificación, ahora solo queda recibir la bendición Lady Carim.

—Pero…

Después de unos momentos la Reina y Lady Carim entraron corriendo a las ruinas, "Lightning" y la Princesa estaban sentadas hablando, y al ver a las dos personas que recién llegaron todas alteradas, preguntaron con curiosidad y cierto temor el porque habían entrado tan alteradamente.

—Rápido, debemos proteger a la princesa. —gritó Carim con dificultad debido a que venía corriendo, le faltaba aire. —Hay que llevarla al castillo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — le preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé, pero algo no está bien, los soldados del ala este dejaron de responder. — le contestó Carim, quien respiraba con pesar.

—Madre, tengo miedo. —la pequeña princesa casi se echa a llorar.

—No temas, todo estará bien, confía en mí. —le dijo la Reyna mientras la abrazaba.

—Majestad hay que movernos, tengo entendido que este lugar tiene pasajes secretos, ¿hay uno por el cual podamos salir? —cuestionó "Lightning", lo que debían hacer era mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Sí, por aquí, por favor síganme y tengan cuidado de donde pisan, pueden activar alguna trampa.

Siguieron a la Reina, quien las guió a un pasillo estrecho pero lo suficiente amplio para que una persona pueda pasar.

Han pasado ya muchos años desde que se le dio uso a ese pasaje, por tanto la mayoría de las trampas deben estar desactivadas, sin embargo pudiese ser que hubiera una que otra en funcionamiento, por eso tuvieron mucha cautela en cuanto a los pasos que daban.

Después de varios minutos de caminar llegaron a la salida.

La primera en salir fue "Lightning", quien se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie para que las demás salieran sin peligro alguno.

Luego de eso se dirigieron rápidamente al castillo. Debido a que la puerta principal estaba bloqueada tuvieron que entrar por una compuerta secreta, la cual solo conocían el Rey y la Reina. Cuando al fin lograron entrar al castillo se reunieron con el Rey.

—¡Olivie, gracias al cielo que están bien!— dijo el Rey con alivio, dándoles un abrazo a su amada esposa y a su querida hija.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo?— preguntó "Lightning" confundida.

—Lo que nos temíamos, alguien con fines malvados y egoístas, quiere a la princesa. —contestó el Rey.

—¿Qué? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me quieren a mí?— preguntó la princesa exaltada.

—Por tu poder, eres capaz de abrir una brecha dimensional, tienes el corazón puro, por ello tienes la habilidad de hacerlo sin necesidad de un portal, pero...

—¡Majestad! Los soldados del ala oeste no responden. —gritó uno de los soldados.

—¿El ala oeste?, ¿No es ahí donde se encuentra el portal?— preguntó "Lightning".

—Así es. —confirmó la Reyna.

—¡Majestad! Están aquí. —comenzaron a exclamar los soldados.

—¡Protejan a la princesa! — ordenó

—Carim, quédate detrás de mí. —le indicó y ésta obedeció. —¡Rayos! Ahora qué hacemos, no hay tiempo... No queda más remedio.

—Lightning, ¿Qué estás pensando? —Carim sabía a que se refería pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

—Puedo detenerlos, mientras los entretengo ustedes aprovechen para escapar.

—Admiro tu valentía, pero no. —dijo el Rey.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—¡Lightning!, por favor llévate a mi hija y protégela. —le pidió la Reyna con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

—Majestad…

—No hay tiempo para que dudes.

Los invasores estaban a punto de derribar la puerta.

—¡Deprisa, váyanse ahora!

—¡Sí!, andando Carim.

—La dejo en sus manos. — le dijo mientras se despedía de su amada princesa.

—No se preocupe, la protegeré, no permitiré que nada malo le suceda.

—Gracias.

—Lightning, es hora. — le dijo Carim.

En cuanto "Lightning" abrió una brecha dimensional, los invasores lograron tirar la puerta, un fuerte alarido de dolor salió de la boca de la pequeña princesa al ver que sus padres se quedaban en aquél lugar, éstos la miraron con una sonrisa. Desgraciadamente a "Lightning" no le dio tiempo de cerrar la brecha y unos de los invasores lograron atravesarla, así que las iban persiguiendo.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que aún nos estén siguiendo?! —exclamó.

—A este paso van a alcanzarnos. —agregó Carim.

—¡Bardiche! Comunícame rápido con Chrono.

—"_Yes, sir"_

—¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Detecte varias anomalías en los portales.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarlo ahora, necesito que selles todos los portales.

—¡Wow! Estás loca, has perdido la cabeza, no puedo hacen eso sin... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por"Lightning".

—Chrono no hay tiempo, date prisa, nos vienen persiguiendo, quieren a la princesa. —dijo desesperada.

—Pero si hago eso ustedes...

—Estoy consiente de lo que puede pasar, tranquilo, así que hazlo.

—Pero...

—¡Ahora!

—Bien… Suerte.

Y se perdió la conexión.

Chrono selló todos los portales, lo cual causó un colapso total. Los portales ayudan a que al viajar por las dimensiones uno decida en que mundo llegar y no vagar por las mil y un dimensiones diferentes y al no estar estos en funcionamiento "Lightning" no tenía el control de en cuál dimensión ni a que mundo llegarían.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Sujétense fuerte.

—¡Qué! ¡Waaaaaaaaa!

Las tres iban cayendo a una velocidad increíble.

—No quiero morir. —decía Carim.

—Para empezar tú no puedes morir.

—¡Waaaaaaa! —las tres gritaron al unísono. ¡Pum!, se escuchó un sonido, lo cual indicaba que la caída había llegado a su fin, pero algo andaba mal. Habían caído en un árbol.

—¡Waa! ¿Por qué estoy de cabeza?

—Cálmate, Carim , dame la mano. — Lightning trató de subirla a la rama pero se resbaló y quedó colgando, con Carim sujetando fuertemente sus pies.

—No puedo sostenerme, mis manos...

—¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte!

—Esa no es una opción... —no podía seguir sujetándose, la rama estaba resbalosa y finalmente lo inevitable pasó.

—¡Waaa!— ambas cayeron.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué te soltaste?

—... Yo no podía con tanto peso

—¡Qué estás tratando de decir! —exclamó molesta.

—Yo solo... espera. ¿Dónde está la princesa? —preguntó alterada.

—Aquí estoy— les dijo la princesa que estaba sentada en el pasto.

—Me alegra que estés bien ahora... ¿Dónde estamos?

—Cielo alto y distante, nubes dispersadas, aire contaminado, un solo sol, una sola luna... —se quedó sin habla por un momento. — Lightning estamos...

—Increíble ¡Oh que ironía!, de todos los mundos, tenemos que caer precisamente en el único que tenemos prohibido estar.

TBC…

* * *

_-¿Otra historia? ¿Serioooooo? _

_-Em... Sí... Lo sé, es que fue inevitable te he :P_

_-Te he... Sólo espero que puedas ir al corriente con todas, conociendo lo despistada que eres..._

_-Todo ira bien, yo ho ho ho_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es así pues... Qué bien, sino i dont care xD nah es broma. _

_Cuídense lindas personitas lectoras que leen l u l_


	2. Chapter 2

_Y he vuelto, de nuevo, ahora actualizando está historia fantasiosa que está llena de fantasía xD_

_Tengo la base de la historia, pies siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención eso de las dimensiones paralelas y de los posibles existentes multiuniversos. _

_Espero que disfruten la lectura. Sé que hay unas cosas que no se logran entender, pero ese es el punto,capítulo tras capítulo iré aclarando las dudas que intencionalmente he creado. _

* * *

**_Crónica 2: Un ineludible encuentro. _**

Hace mucho tiempo, cientos y miles de millones de años, en este mundo existió un poder inimaginable. Las personas que habitaban los verdes, bastos y frondosos alrededores, tenían acceso a esta maravillosa fuente inagotable de magia, estaba escrito que era un legado de los Dioses, para que ellos vivieran en armonía y pudieran coexistir en un mundo sin perezas. Pero siempre ha habido seres que ambicionan más de lo que deberían, y por desgracia, esta vez no fue la excepción. El mundo fue sucumbido por las tinieblas, creando guerras, incontables fueron las vidas que se perdieron, todo para conseguir el control total del omnímodo poder.

¿Por qué los Dioses les dejaron como legado algo que los llevaría a su perdición? ¿Es acaso que no tenían manera alguna de prever que tales actos atroces pudieran acontecer? ¿O quizá sabían y de todas maneras se limitaron a observar?

La respuesta, nadie la sabe, y posiblemente, jamás la sabrán. Existen infinidades de respuestas posibles, y cada uno puede interpretar y sacar la conclusión que mejor apetezca. Pero es que por más bueno que algo parezca, siempre tendrá su lado malo, ¿por qué?, simple, para que exista un balance constante. El bien y el mal deben coexistir en una misma cantidad. En los actuales tiempos se le conoce como el Ying y el Yang.

—Siempre te han gustado ese tipo de historias fantasiosas y nada reales ¿No es así, Nanoha-chan? —decía una joven de cabello corto y color castaño, con unos ojos de azul intenso, por la posición en la que se encontraba y el tono de voz que había usado, parecía estar aburrida.

—Y tú, desde que crecimos siempre las has detestado, Hayate-chan. —respondió sonriéndole, una chica de bellos y largos cabellos cobrizos, atados en una coleta ladeada. —¿En verdad ya no te llaman para nada la atención? ¿Ni siquiera despiertan, aunque sea un poco, tu curiosidad?

—Para nada. —replicó haciendo un gesto de disgusto. —No entiendo como los escritores esperan cautivar a la gente con algo tan irreal, para mí no son más que leyendas bien escritas por una persona con una excelente imaginación pero con un pobre sentido de la lógica. Seguro las personas que se dedican a esto deben ser pésimas lidiando con la realidad. —miró a su amiga, la sonrisa que antes tenía ahora era remplazada por una línea recta y la mirada perdida. —No te ofendas, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, esa es solo mi opinión, cada persona tiene sus gustos, así que por favor quita esa expresión de tu rostro. Tal vez a mí me falta imaginación y no guiarme tanto por la lógica.

Eso que había dicho era totalmente cierto. Cada cabeza es un mundo, no, una galaxia entera, inclusive, por más que dos personas compartan los mismos gustos, las mismas opiniones, los mismos pensamientos, nunca serán iguales, similares, tal vez, pero jamás idénticos.

La castaña de ojos azules no siempre había sido de esa manera, antes, tanto ella como Nanoha podían pasar horas leyendo historias de fantasía, inclusive les gustaba imaginar que ellas provenían de otro mundo, que podían hacer magia y con ese poder protegían a las personas del mal. Pero como todo niño, cuando llegó a cierta edad dejó de creer en eso.

—No te preocupes, está bien. —contestó, levantó su vista hacia la joven castaña y le sonrió. —De todas maneras, Hayate-chan, no deberías ir diciendo ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera. Conmigo no hay problema, porque te conozco y sé como eres. —le reprochó, pero de una manera tranquila, como queriéndole dar a entender que debe mostrar más tolerancia al respecto. —Pero podrías llegar a herir los sentimientos de algunas personas si te llegasen a escuchar. Además, yo no creo que sean malos lidiando con la realidad, tal vez, simplemente, la aceptan a su manera.

—Vale, tienes razón, me disculpo. —sonrió. "Tal vez sea que tú sigues siendo muy inocente y pura, Nanoha-chan, justo como en aquél entonces", se encontró pensando. —Y dime, ¿de qué va la historia con la que te has entusiasmado esta vez? —hizo la pregunta medio sarcástica, sabía que tarde o temprano, preguntándole o no, ella se lo diría, siempre era así. Descubría una historia de fantasía, y no satisfecha con leerla, buscaba datos, curiosidades. Se adentraba tanto que a Hayate a veces le preocupaba.

—Aún no la he leído completa, pero trata de que en épocas pasadas nuestros antepasados de miles de años atrás, tenían acceso a un increíble poder, y que podían hacer magia, sin embargo ese poder resultó ser contraproducente. Y al parecer una Diosa se sacrifico por el bien de la humanidad. —le dio una breve sinopsis, la castaña sólo suspiro. No tanto porque lo que acababa de escuchar parecía ser algo inventado por un loco que soñaba con la superioridad, sino por el brillo en los ojos que destellaba de la joven cobriza.

—Que una Diosa se sacrifique… ¿No se supone que los Dioses tienen poderes invencibles y son capaces de controlar todo? ¿Por qué sacrificarse si bien podía modificar las cosas? —exponía su punto de vista, como siempre lo hacía. —Ya sabes, hacer esto y aquello y arreglarlo todo.

—Las cosas no son tan simples como parecen, Hayate-chan. —dijo con una dulce risilla particular de ella. —Si hiciera eso no tendría nada de trama.

—Lo ves, a las personas les gusta complicar las cosas. Es por eso que el mundo está como está. —exclamaba haciendo ademanes exagerados pero divertidos y graciosos para Nanoha.

Ellas dos eran las mejores amigas que pudiera haber en el mundo, dado a las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no era de asombrar que ahora fuesen tan unidas. Siempre se les veía juntas, felices, a pesar de tener discrepancias muy a menudo, sobre todo por el gran abismo de diferencia que había frente a ellas en cuanto a su manera de pensar. Eran opuestas, pero compartían algo más allá de lo que la gente pudiera imaginar, inclusive algo que hasta ellas mismas ignoraban.

—Me parece que cuando las cosas son fáciles pierden su significado. —inquirió la cobriza. —La fantasía de este pequeño lugar. —dijo dando una vuelta con las manos extendidas refiriéndose a todos los estantes repletos por libros. —Es mejor que la monótona realidad en la que vivimos, ya nadie tiene sueños, ni esperanzas. Todo se ha convertido en una rutina, en una constante repetición, me gustaría que algo fantástico y extraordinario nos sucediera.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas, puede volverse realidad. —repuso de manera muy filosófica. —No vaya a ser que te suceda lo que a ese Rey desquiciado Midas, deseó que todo lo que tocara se convirtiera en oro y terminó muriéndose de hambre porque el oro no es digerible. Así que analiza bien lo que piensas, aunque bueno, los deseos no se hacen realidad como por arte de magia.

—Hayate-chan, necesitas tener la mente más abierta. —comentó de manera burlona.

—Mi mente está abierta, para todo aquello que tenga una explicación y que existan hechos que lo comprueben.

—Eres imposible. —exclamó de manera risueña.

—Mira quien lo dice. —repuso irónica. —Será mejor que dejemos tu mundo de fantasía y vayamos a casa.

—Dame un minuto, iré a marcar estos libros para poder llevármelos. —tomó los libros que estaban en la mesa y caminó aprisa hacia donde estaba la encargada de la biblioteca.

—Si cobraran por sacar libros… Se harían millonarios contigo. —se dijo a sí misma de manera hilarante.

Nanoha no tardó mucho quizá más del minuto que había dicho pero no pasó de eso. Salieron por las enormes puertas que al abrirse rechinaban debido a la antigüedad que tenían. Aunque Hayate no lo admitiera, también le encantaba estar en ese lugar. Lo curioso era que a pesar de que la biblioteca tenía gran abastecimiento de libros, ella nunca tomaba uno que no fuera de los que su amiga acostumbraba a leer. En lugar de eso prefería solo hacerle compañía, y escuchar las historias que a Nanoha tanto le fascinaban, tal vez, aunque sea sólo un poco, muy en el fondo, seguía existiendo la Hayate que se creía ser una heroína en su niñez.

Caminaron por las mismas calles, por la misma vereda que siempre recorrían, todo era exactamente igual que todos los días, sin embargo algo parecía diferente. De la nada, una fuerte ventisca se hizo presente y en el cielo comenzaron a aparecer rayos y relámpagos multicolores, inclusive algo que se asemejaba a una aurora boreal. Un acontecimiento por demás singular, en especial porque las personas que caminaban, y que estaban en los alrededores, no parecían tener reacción alguna, como si de algo muy normal y común se tratase. Lo más extraño fue que todo pasó tan rápido, en cuestión de instantes el cielo y el viento volvieron a su normalidad, y la gente ni siquiera se inmutaba.

—Hayate-chan… —habló Nanoha tras el enorme silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

—No he visto nada. Seguro es por culpa de todas esas historias que lees, ya me está afectando el cerebro. —trataba de convencerse, pero lo que había visto y sentido era tan real que estaba lejos de ser producto de su imaginación.

—Creo haber visto algo caer por allá. —dijo la cobriza.

—Lo dudo, y aún si así fuera… ¿Quieres ir y averiguar? Debes estar demente. —habló con sarcasmo.

Nanoha no la siguió escuchando y corrió a donde cree haber visto algo caer, Hayate no queriendo la siguió.

Mientras tanto, retomando la perspectiva de las otras personas que eran las responsables de lo sucedido con el cielo.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí, debemos darnos prisa y salir de aquí! —decía una desesperada y alterada sacerdotisa. —No tenemos permitido venir a la Tierra, este mundo está prohibido, sólo los ángeles guía de la vida y la muerte pueden hacerlo.

—¡Carim! —gritó aquella que podía controlar el tiempo. —Debes calmarte, estás asustando a la princesa.

—¡Oh! Mis disculpas, es sólo que… —estaba preocupada, definitivamente era malo el estar allí, su sola estadía podría causar una alteración catastrófica.

—Tengo entendido, por las escrituras sagradas, que los seres humanos no tienen la capacidad de vernos, así que puedes estar tranquila por esa parte. —le dio a entender "Lightning", eso era algo bueno, así podrían pasar desapercibidas.

—De todas formas hay que apresurarnos y regresar. —repuso.

—¡Bardiche! —llamó a su deviser. —Establece comunicación con Chrono.

—"_Yes sir" _

Pasaron unos momentos pero nada, no lograba hacerlo. "Lightning" intentó comunicarse también por medio del reloj, pero no hubo éxito alguno.

—Esto está mal. No puedo contactarme. —dijo con una expresión de frustración.

—Alguien se acerca. —mencionó Carim.

—Descuida, al no poder vernos sólo nos pasaran de largo. —repuso "Lightning", muy segura de sus palabras, así que en lugar de preocuparse por eso se centró en hallar un modo de establecer contacto con su mundo.

—Disculpen, ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien? —se escuchó la voz de alguien decir.

"Lightning" levantó su mirada para encontrarse con dos chicas, una de ellas castaña de cabello corto, otra, la que había hecho esa pregunta y llamado su atención, era cobriza de largos cabellos. Se quedó petrificada, no se supone que esto debería de pasar, se repetía incesantemente en su mente. Incluso volteó para ver si se lo preguntaban a alguien más, pero no había nadie más que ellas. Además de eso, la cobriza la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Nos están hablando a nosotras… —se comunicó Carim con ella por medio de su mente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé. —le respondió.

—Disculpen… —repitió aquella cobriza.

—¿A qué viene la rara vestimenta? ¿Son extranjeras? ¿Hacen cosplay? —hizo una pregunta tras otra, la castaña.

—¡Hayate-chan! Se más respetuosa. —le dirigió una vista de desaprobación para después volver a mirar a "Lightning".

—¿Pueden entender lo que decimos? —cuestionó.

—¡Puff! ¡Seguramente están chifladas! —resopló Hayate.

—¡Vivio no está chiflada! —respondió la pequeña princesa, exaltada.

—Lo siento, ella no quiso decir eso. —le sonrió. —Así que te llamas Vivio, mi nombre es Nanoha y esta irrespetuosa de aquí es Hayate.

"_Mira que decir sus nombres a unas completas desconocidas, ¡Vaya persona más interesante!_, pensó Carim para ella misma.

—Yo soy Carim. —finalmente habló la sacerdotisa aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo. —Y ella es… —dudo por un momento, no podía decirles que se llamaba Lightning, porque ese ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, esa era la forma en la que comenzaron a llamarla cuando se hizo acreedora del poder del tiempo. —Fate.

"Lightning" volteó a verla con una expresión seria, no sabía si el nombre que había dicho Carim era real o no, desde hace milenios que no tenía conocimiento de su propio nombre, y ni siquiera recordaba por qué.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estamos bien. —dijo tenue y gentilmente.

—¡Hey! Yo también les he hecho algunas preguntas. —inquirió Hayate, haciendo notar su presencia.

—No es de su incumbencia. —contestó "Lightning", ahora llamada Fate.

—Discúlpala, ella tiende a ser… —Fate no la dejo continuar pues la interrumpió abruptamente.

—No voy a disculparla, si quiere ser disculpada debe ser ella la que pida disculpas, no su portavoz. —arisco y frío, era su tono de voz.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera?! —gritó de manera colérica, Hayate, se acercó a Fate y la tomó bruscamente de sus prendas, con el otro brazo amenazando golpearla en cualquier momento.

El ambiente entre ambas era tenso, el silencio, la mirada y el rostro sin expresión de Fate no ayudaban mucho.

—No es de tu incumbencia quien soy, pero dime ¿Quién te crees tú para ponerme las manos encima? —dijo con tono serio, no alterado, pero sí bastante intimidante. Y con un solo movimiento se liberó del agarré de Hayate. —No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera.

Carim no creía lo que veía, nunca había visto a "Lightning" de esa manera, Vivio tampoco la reconocía, no era para nada la persona afable que ella conocía.

La pequeña princesa se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Por favor, no pelees. —le pidió aferrándose a sus ropas.

—¿Quieren venir a mi casa? —preguntó una inocente, calmada y sonriente cobriza.

—¡¿Estás de broma?! Ves lo que acaba de pasar y tú las invitas a casa. —exclamó Hayate, exasperada.

—Me parece que no hay de qué preocuparnos. A parte lucen algo perdidas, está pronto a anochecer y no me sentiría a gusto sabiendo que las dejé sin más. —se aproximó a Fate y se agachó para quedar más o menos a la altura de Vivio. —Debes tener hambre ¿cierto? —le sonrió. —Tal vez no sea la mejor cocinera del mundo pero puedo prepararte algo delicioso de comer, igualmente a ustedes. —miró tanto a Fate como a Carim.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias. —contestó la sacerdotisa. —Será de gran ayuda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Fate a Carim telepáticamente.

—Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos, no podemos ir libremente por este mundo ahora que sabemos que pueden vernos, en especial con nuestras discretas vestimentas. —repuso con notable sarcasmo.

Y sin poder decir nada para contradecirla, Fate se limitó a seguir a Carim.

—Tienes un hogar muy acogedor. —comentó la sacerdotisa por cortesía.

—Gracias, pueden sentirse como en su casa. —les dijo.

Mientras que la joven cobriza se dedicaba a preparar la cena, Carim jugaba con Vivio y Hayate miraba de forma defensiva a Fate.

—Disculpa, este libro, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó la guardián del tiempo a quien fuera que respondiera.

—De la biblioteca, no me digas que tú también eres fanática de esas historias locas de fantasía… ¡Oh cielos, eso explica su extraña vestimenta! —exclamaba.

—¡Hayate-chan! —dijo en voz alta, Nanoha.

—Es como una versión en miniatura de las escrituras sagradas, aunque veo que se han omitido demasiados detalles. —habló para sí misma.

—¿Escrituras sagradas? Debes estar de broma, ese es un libro llenó de fantasía, todo ese es un mundo idealizado por una persona sin…

—¡Hayate-chan! —volvió a gritar, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

Y de la nada, apareció un símbolo mágico color amarillo brillante bajo los pies de Fate.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Qué rayos?! —exclamó Hayate, estupefacta. —¡Nanoha-chan, está chiflada, está completa y absolutamente chiflada!

—¿Debería crear una barrera? —preguntó Carim sólo para confirmar lo que Fate esperaba que hiciera.

—Sí, es mejor que lo hagas. Estoy comenzando a creer que haber caído en este mundo no fue una simple coincidencia. —respondió.

La sacerdotisa se colocó en el centro de la habitación he hizo una invocación mágica, la cual permitiría crear la barrera, la cual las protegería. Debido a que en ese mundo no había presencia mágica existente, si los invasores que las iban persiguiendo llegaban a aparecer en ese mundo las encontrarían muy fácilmente.

—Listo, ahora sólo tienes que reforzarla. —contestó dejándose caer al suelo. —Modera la fuerza con la que lo haces, al parecer en este mundo usar magia es más agotador.

—Entiendo.

—¡Chifladas, chifladas, chifladas! ¡Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está...! ¡Nanoha-chan deberías sentir al menos un poco de miedo o impresión no tener esa cara de "increíble" como si estuvieras viendo cualquier cosa! —Hayate había perdido la cordura, o eso parecía, todo lo que hasta ahora había contrariado, las leyes lógicas en las que creía, en un solo instante desaparecieron.

—Ustedes no son de este mundo… —dijo acercándose a Fate. —¿Quiénes y qué son ustedes?

—Eso no es de tu in…

—Tienen derecho a saber, ya están involucradas. —la interceptó Carim. —Por favor, siéntense. Lo que voy a decirles será algo complejo de asimilar. —tomó aire y se preparo para comenzar el relato, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar, lo que estaba a punto de decir era demasiado para el entendimiento humano. —Yo soy la sacerdotisa de un mundo llamado Celes, este mundo fue creado tras desaparecer la Diosa que salvó de la perdición a su mundo. Un lugar existente entre diversos planos dimensionales. Yo tengo como tarea velar por ese mundo y proteger el portal que conecta a los siete mundos. Fate, fue la elegida por la Diosa, quien le otorgó el poder de controlar el tiempo, convirtiéndola en un arcángel guardián. Nosotras, no se supone que debamos estar aquí, por lo que sucedió con sus ancestros. Este mundo fue condenado a existir sin magia, siendo el poder sagrado que se encuentra en este mundo, sellado, en un templo sagrado, donde se cree que descansa el alma de la Diosa. Mientras que Vivio es la princesa de uno de esos siete mundos, hay seres que la quieren para fines egoístas ya que tiene el poder de abrir brechas dimensionales, y quien obtenga este poder, si lo usa para el mal, podría traer consigo fatídicas consecuencias.

—¿Entonces por qué no simplemente vuelven a su mundo si es que ella controla el tiempo y la pequeña abre brechas? —preguntó Hayate, quien a pesar de haber visto con sus propios ojos la magia, seguía sin creerlo del todo.

—No podemos hacer eso sin que su mundo se vea afectado. Si alteramos aunque sea en lo más mínimo el tiempo en el que viven, podría ocurrir un cataclismo onírico, colapsando de una manera en la que no haya nadie que pueda controlarlo. —la manera seria en que lo dijo Fate, le quitaba cierta emoción y drama, pero de todas formas consiguió hacer que Hayate se alterara. —Estás muy calmada para lo que acabo de decir, eres una persona muy… peculiar. —dijo dirigiéndose a Nanoha.

—Siempre había deseado que pasara algo trascendental en mi vida, sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionar, estoy asustada y no entiendo nada, pero es fascinante. —admitió.

—Ahora que saben esto… Entenderán que no las podremos dejar en seguir con su vida tranquila. —expresó Carim. —Pero no se preocupen, si llega a haber algún peligro las protegeremos.

Y así fue, como un simple encuentro, ocasionó que una nueva historia, comenzará a ser escrita.

* * *

_Oh mai gah... Escribí como tres borradores de este capítulo XD_

_Kihara-san: Noup, no es adaptación o tal vez sí. Es que la historia comenzó con otros personajes inventados por mí, pero una amiga me dijo ¡hey! quiero NanoFate en esta historia y well, eme aquí XD_

_NanoFate1993: Claro que la continuaré, que bueno que te haya gustado._

_Patokun: Jhajha No me lo tomó a mal, jamás me tomaría a mal algo proveniente de ti (? XD Yo también espero no hacerme bolas, pero no creo que eso suceda, tengo mi mente bien centrada en cada historia, eso creo XD Paciencia, una virtud que tengo, pero mi ansiedad le gana l u l_

_Alondra-san: Jhajah muy cliché (? Pero tenía que ser, sino como Fate conoce a Nanoha XD _

_Mashiro-san: Oh séh, la fantasía hace al mundo girar XD_

_Alexa-san: Ohh llamé tu atención, que gran honor. Definitivamente la continuaré. _

_Touka-san: Oh my dear sweet waifu lol xD Si te confundí, logré mi cometido. _

_Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy, agradezco a todos los que leen y dejan review y les deseo un excelente inicio de semana._


End file.
